


A Story of Marcus and Oliver by Glockgal for Redcandle

by glockgal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-15
Updated: 2006-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockgal/pseuds/glockgal
Summary: Art for the Demelza House Fundraiser





	A Story of Marcus and Oliver by Glockgal for Redcandle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Subject:** Marcus/Oliver + Katie Bell  
 **Fandom** : HP  
 **Rating:** **R - mature content, but no nudity**  
 **Media:** watercolor  
 **Notes:** A commission for the quidditchpith.org charity, drawing for redcandle!   


* * *


End file.
